disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yan Yan
Yan Yan (voiced by Tia Carrere), also called Miss Tinkles, is a fictional character and minor antagonist from the animated television series American Dragon: Jake Long. History She is an award-winning, rare Sphynx cat also known as a Chinese Hairless, that pretends to belong to a young girl called Olivia Mears. She has been Fu Dog's archenemy since the 1400sFu and Tell. Physical Appearance Being a hairless cat, Yan Yan has absolutely no fur whatsoever. Her skin is completely bare and of a soft pink color. She has two pointy ears, a somewhat pointed snout, a long pointy tail and blue eyes. She usually wears a purple collar around her neck with Fu Dog's lucky coin attached to it. During different flashbacksFu and Tell, Yan Yan can be seen wearing several different outfits, like a Renaissance dress, that fit the time period in which she fought Fu Dog. Personality It is unclear what motivation drives Yan Yan to pester Fu Dog for his lucky coin, but it is mostly believed that her greedy attitude is at fault. Indeed, Yan Yan only has her best interest at heart. She would gladly go as low as to pose as a mindless domestic animal if it can bring her fame and mountains of catnip. She likes to have things done her way, and will get extremely aggressive when she doesn't get what she wants. She is also very cocky and proud of her own cunning. Magical Powers Just like any magical animal, Yan Yan can speak fluently in English. She is an expert in martial arts, is very agile, and also very strong as she is seen knocking a brick of the Great Wall of China out of its place in a single kick. Because she is a cat, she always lands on her feet unharmed. Her claws are so sharp that she can even cut through a plane's tail wing. Relation with Fu Dog It is currently unclear how Fu Dog and Yan Yan came to be mortal enemies. They have most likely met each other in China, but under which conditions is unknown. The fact is that Yan Yan and Fu Dog despise each other with a passion and would not hesitate to endanger each other's lives. The source of their feud is most probably related to Fu Dog's lucky coin since Yan Yan constantly hunts after it. Lucky Coin Timeline Yan Yan has been pursuing Fu Dog's lucky coin for a very long time. It has switched from his possession to hers in several occasions, which are listed here: *Yan Yan first steals the coin from Fu Dog in China during the Ming Dynasty in 1424. *Fu Dog retrieves his coin in 1793 in Paris, France, during the Place de la Revolution. *Yan Yan takes back the coin in 1917 at the Battle of Keilbergmelen in Germany. Fu Dog and Yan Yan also fought on different other occasions, but the coin was not switched to a new owner during those instances. Some of those battles happened in Egypt, Italy and in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Quotes *"Better luck next time, pooch." *"Are you prepared to dance the sweet tango of combat?" *"Have a nice flight, Fu." (rips off the plane's tail wing and jumps) *"I hope you don't mind if a make a few alterations to your parachute." (makes paper doll cutouts from Fu's parachute) *''(after being dissed by Fu)'' "Award-winning house cat to you. Plus, I'm rolling in catnip, literally." *"Eat metal, mutt." (fires staples at Fu from a stapler) *"Give it up, Fu Dog. There's no place you can hide that coin that I cannot find it!" (Fu eats the coin) *"Curses! I mean... Meow." *"You realize that you and I shall dance the sweet tango of battle again." Trivia *Yan Yan's tail is so slim that it often gets stuck in small crevices. *Yan Yan is able to pilot her own plane. *Yan Yan learned some of her martial arts abilities in the kennel of a Shaolin monastery. *Fu Dog and Yan Yan are responsible for knocking off the nose of the Great Sphinx of Giza, making the Tower of Pisa lean, and sinking the Titanic. *Following her battle against Fu Dog and being framed for the mess it caused, Yan Yan is no longer allowed to be brought to Haley's school. References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Thieves Category:Well-Known Villains